


Сэнсэй и филологические девы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Гинпачи-сэнсэй переквалифицировался в преподавателя университета.
Kudos: 1





	Сэнсэй и филологические девы

В любом высшем учебном заведении филологический факультет – девичье царство. Редкий мужчина попадает туда по доброй воле, разве что очкастые ботаники, вот как тот паренёк, уткнувшийся в конспект. Для остальных слишком страшно находиться целыми днями в облаках женских духов и гормонов, уклоняться и прятаться, когда девушки стреляют в них глазками, и мужественно терпеть, когда дамы поправляют интимные части одежды, не заботясь о их присутствии.

Однако есть и исключения – представители мужского пола, приходящие на факультет филологии следом за своими подружками. Вот сидит типичный представитель, в наушниках и тёмных очках, которые призваны показать всему миру, насколько он отдалён от бренного и пустого. Но в действительности очки скрывают затравленное выражение его лица и то, что у него глаз дёргается каждый раз, когда мимо проходящие девушки окидывают его плотоядным взглядом, ничуть не смущаясь его подруги – шикарной блондинки в вызывающей мини-юбке, стоящей рядом с ним в позе львицы, готовой защищать детёныша.

А ещё есть на факультете филологии геи. Вот один сидит – волосы зачёсаны так, чтобы небрежно прикрывать один глаз, фиолетовый свитерок явно из последней коллекции именитого модельера. «Тренажер-бабочка? Но, дорогуша, это так больно!» – говорит он в свой новый ультра-тонкий сиреневый мобильничек и делает неопредёленный жест наманикюренными пальчиками.

Третий вид мужчин тут – профессора. И именно им приходится тяжелее всего. По крайней мере так считает Гинпачи-сенсей. А ведь когда-то он думал, в университете работать будет легче чем в школе. Если бы! На факультете филологии каждый день – страдание и боль. Вот, например, группа 3-Z, вроде третий курс, а всё туда же.

Гинпачи осторожно толкнул дверь и заглянул в аудиторию – вдруг вся группа решила прогулять?

– Добрый день, Гинпачи-сэнсэй! – елейными голосками поприветствовал его девичий хор. Почему-то они каждый раз придвигали парты как можно ближе к доске. Возникали ассоциации со стаей голодных волков, окружавших пушистого белого ягнёнка.  
– Ага, здрасте, – ответил Гинпачи и скорее юркнул за надёжное прикрытие кафедры. – Я смотрю, вся группа сегодня здесь? Хотя не вижу Сарутоби-сан... А, вот вы где, незаметны, совсем как ниндзя.  
– Для вас, сэнсэй, я просто Са-чан! – улыбнулась она.  
– Да ты для всех Са-чан! – прошипел кто-то. Слово «шлююююха» сказано не было, но иногда именно те слова, что не произнесены вслух, производят больший эффект. В аудитории стало так тихо, что было слышно, как Са-чан набирает в грудь воздуха для показательной истерики.  
Гинпачи поторопился разрядить обстановку: «Итак, тема на сегодня: различие языка и речи в теории Фердинанда де Соссюра!»  
– А разве вы сначала не соберёте домашние работы? – ревностно вскинулся Шинпачи, единственный парень в группе.  
– Да, конечно, спасибо, Шинпачи-кун!  
– Ага, спасибо огромное, Шинпачи-кун! – ядовито повторил кто-то из аудитории. Шинпачи после лекции явно устроят тёмную, но Гинпачи решил, что его это не касается.  
– Подавайте работы вперёд, Кьюбей-сан потом все сдаст!

Возня и шебуршание с работами заняли несколько минут, но наконец Кьюбей подала Гинпачи стопочку листков. За это время он успел восстановить душевный баланс, взял маркер и повернулся к доске, намереваясь начертать на ней схему составляющих речевого акта. Тут же в доску совсем рядом с его головой вонзился кунай. На конце его была привязана розовая записочка, благоухавшая духами. Содержание записки было очевидно.  
Гинпачи с трудом выдернул кунай, оставивший на белой доске след, сильно напоминающий раздавленного тарантула.  
– Попрошу воздержаться от порчи университетского имущества! – строго сказал он и бросил кунай в корзину для бумаги. Попасть – попал, но не так, как ему хотелось: кунай застрял в стенке мусорника. Кто-то в аудитории захихикал.

Менее сдержанный человек, возможно, смутился бы, но не Гинпачи. Шоу должно продолжаться!  
– Речевой акт, согласно де Соссюру, имеет три составляющие...  
Уже через пять минут большая часть группы задремала, лишь Кьюбей, Шинпачи, Цукуё и Са-чан фанатично конспектировали, причём Кьюбей и Шинпачи ввиду стремления к красному диплому, а Цукуё и Са-чан – ввиду стремления к гинпачиным труселям в красную клубничку.

Кое-как лекция подошла к концу. Повинуясь внутреннему будильнику, дремавшие студентки проснулись. Настал очередной момент, которого Гинпачи боялся. Са-чан ланью метнулась к кафедре, уже на расстоянии протягивая Гинпачи коробочку с обедом.  
– Сэнсэй, я приготовила на двоих, угощайтесь!  
Чувствительный нюх Гинпачи не подвёл, запах натто ощущался издалека.  
– Извините, Са-чан, но у меня аллергия на бобовые! – молниеносно соврал он.  
– Вот как? – спросил кто-то.  
Гинпачи почувствовал, что по спине ползёт холодок. Он обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с улыбающейся Отаэ, чем-то напомнившей ему о фильме «Челюсти».  
– А на прошлой неделе вы мне говорили, что у вас аллергия на яйца! – сказала она.  
– И на яйца тоже! – не растерявшись ответил Гинпачи. – Я так страдаю!  
– А на что же у вас нет аллергии, сэнсэй? – требовательно спросила подошедшая Цукуё.  
– На клубничное молоко! – поразмыслив, Гинпачи пришёл к выводу, что уж этот ответ не принесёт ему никаких проблем.  
Пока девушки озадаченно усваивали новую информацию, Гинпачи позорно сбежал в деканат пить кофе и успокаивать нервы.  
Он ещё не знал, что к следующей лекции его будут ждать литров пятнадцать клубничного молока. В общем, тяжело мужчинам на филологическом факультете.


End file.
